


In the Backseat, Driven

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear.' - unknown</p><p>It had only been a few weeks since they'd touched like this, but it seemed like forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Backseat, Driven

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile). We just really, really like this pairing. :P
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

Andy had just gotten into Tulsa International, and he headed for baggage claim. He was tired, and the plane had been delayed for almost an hour because of bad weather.

As bad as it probably seemed, he hoped that Nick _did_ have the pillow and blanket with him, because he planned on curling up and dozing off as soon as he was in the car.

Nick started yet another loop around the airport, fiddling with his cellphone nervously. Still no message from Andy yet... Fuckin' flight delays!

He slowed as he entered the passenger loading zone, struggling to peer in past the blinds in the windows in faint hope of seeing Andy there... No good. Sighing, he headed for the exit to loop back around, punching buttons on his phone and hoping the auto-correct feature didn't embarrass him.

Andy was standing at the carousel, waiting on his bag, when his phone buzzed. He spied his bag and grabbed it, and then quickly read the text from Nick.

<hey, i'm here - loopin around - LMK when U get in, K?>

<here... just got my bag i'll be out in a minute.> Andy replied.

<ok i'll be back around in a few>

Andy read Nick's reply and walked out of the airport. He stood along the wall, waiting for Nick to pull back around. He swallowed hard when he felt the butterflies in his stomach, and shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him? Jesus, he must be really tired!

He rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He had to wear them until he got back to LA to get new contacts after ripping one this morning... What a day.

Nick came back around and saw the familiar slender figure propped up against the wall. "God, finally..." he breathed, pulling into the parking lane and popping the back hatch door. Hopping out of his SUV, Nick whistled shrilly at Andy as he waved, and headed around the back of the car to open the hatch fully for Andy's bag.

Andy pulled Nick in for a hard hug, then handed his bag to Nick before he walked up to the passenger-side door and slipped into the car, all but collapsing on the seat.

Nick watched Andy's movements, his eyes dark with concern. When Andy was settled in the car, Nick hefted his buddy's bag into the back and shut the hatch door.

Climbing back into the driver's seat, he twisted slightly to look at Andy for a moment, and reached into the back seat for the promised pillow and blanket. He handed them to Andy with a small smile. "Here, man..." he murmured. "Y'look like you could use a good nap."

Cranking the ignition, Nick turned down the To Have Heroes CD in the stereo with a sheepish grin and a deep blush, shrugging at Andy helplessly. "Got Cookie's CDs in there too...and Bryan's...couple MWKs..."

Andy snuggled up to the pillow, breathing in deeply, smelling Nick. "Admit it, you like me better," he teased. "So...is Paige going to be waiting on the front porch for us to get there?"

"I _do_ like you better," Nick replied, tapping the "repeat" symbol illuminated on the faceplate of the stereo as he pulled out of the parking spot and headed for the cross-town freeway. "Paige may very well be," he murmured, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove. "She's been buggin' me about when you were gonna come out..." he said with a sly grin, looking at Andy from the corner of his eye.

Andy laughed and blushed slightly. "So, I guess that means we're not stopping halfway at the rest stop."

"Depends how fast I drive to get to the rest area," Nick grinned slowly. "...And how much, uh...'traffic' we meet comin' out of downtown Tulsa on a Friday night."

Andy grinned and leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes. "Mmmm...sounds like a good thing if we take it slow then...so we don't get caught up in... 'traffic'."

"I dunno if I can take it all that slow right now..." Nick muttered under his breath, feeling his foot getting heavier on the gas pedal as they flew past downtown Tulsa on the Interstate 244 bypass.

Andy laughed softly and shifted so that he was almost leaning on Nick's shoulder. "Wake me up when we stop, and I'll show you how much I missed you."

"Oh, holy shit." Nick gunned the engine coming off of I-244 onto Highway 64, weaving in and out of traffic as quickly and as carefully as he could.

Andy cracked his eye open and grinned. "I'd like to be able to show you and still be alive..." he laughed softly.

"You just shush," Nick grumbled, smiling a bit crookedly. "I'm not gonna kill us. I'm drivin' defensively."

Andy laughed softly and closed his eyes again.

Nick sighed in contentment, humming under his breath and occasionally singing along with Andy on the CD. Every so often he'd shake his head and smile - to think that the guy singing on his stereo was also sleeping on his shoulder... Wow.

He took the exit for Highway 51. Next stop? Any available rest area between here and Stillwater. The speed limit jumped up as they left the outskirts of Tulsa, and Nick's acceleration matched it accordingly. Nothing but flat, lonesome highway and a few smaller towns between him and his desire...

...Andy had no idea how long he had been asleep before he felt the car slowing to a stop. He cracked an eye open and sat up, yawning. "...Where we at?" he asked sleepily.

Nick chuckled lowly, picking a parking spot in the most secluded area of the rest area, away from the other cars and streetlights. "Rest area..." he murmured, pulling into the space and putting the car into park.

Andy smiled softly. "Well then..." He turned to Nick, and without hesitation, pulled him in for a hard, deep kiss, letting out everything that he had been bottling up since the last time they'd seen each other.

Nick grunted in surprise, but automatically threaded his fingers into Andy's hair, kissing him back hard and hungrily.

Pulling away with a deep gasp for breath, Nick pressed his forehead to Andy's, running his hands down the sides of Andy's neck to his chest. "God, I missed you..." he groaned softly, his eyes dark with emotions he was struggling to understand.

Andy leaned in, kissing Nick again softly, and nodded. "Missed you, too..." he whispered.

Nick swallowed heavily over the sudden lump in his throat and quickly threaded his hands back into Andy's hair, pulling him in for a deeper kiss, pressing into Andy and laying him back against the passenger door.

"We should move into the back," he murmured low, his voice rough and husky. "Put the seat down, stretch out a bit, cover up with the blanket..."

Andy nodded, his eyes dark. "Mmm, been a while since you've invited me into your back seat," he teased, and slipped over the seat, pulling the pillow and blanket with him.

Nick's laughter rumbled low in his chest. "Been a while since I invited you anywhere, actually..." he replied lowly, climbing into the back after Andy. Immediately his hands were back in Andy's hair -- couldn't get enough of that, really -- and Nick was pressing Andy down with the full weight of his body, letting out a soft breath.

Andy fumbled with the blanket and slowly pulled it up over him them, letting out a soft moan when Nick settled on top of him. He reached up and cupped Nick's face, pulling him down for another kiss. He couldn't get enough of Nick, either.

Nick shifted his hips slightly against Andy's, groaning into his mouth as their groins pressed together. He rolled his hips down into Andy's, unable to resist the primitive urge to thrust.

Andy let out a loud moan as Nick moved against him, his heart thudding in his chest. He arched up his hips, rocking up and into Nick, moaning again softly at the feel of the instant much-needed friction.

"Fuck, Andy..." Nick groaned softly, grinding down hard against him. "God, we keep this up, I'm gonna wish I'd brought a change of underwear..."

Andy shuddered and dropped his hands to his side. "Then we better stop, because if we keep going, I'm not going to want to stop."

"God, I don't wanna stop _now_..." Nick whimpered lowly, straddling Andy's thighs as he braced himself on an arm. His free hand went to the button of Andy's jeans, working awkwardly to open it.

Andy moaned loudly, rasping out a low "fuck..." when he felt Nick's fingers brush against him, trying to undo Andy's pants. Andy lifted his hands to quickly undo Nick's jeans, and then slipped his hands around to cup Nick's ass, squeezing lightly as he pulled Nick down against him.

"Oh, Jesus fuck," Nick choked out, drawing a shuddering breath. "Andy...jeans. Down. Need t'feel you..."

Andy whimpered and nodded, pushing Nick's pants down, feeling his cock spring free from his boxers. "God, yes..." he rasped out as he felt how hard Nick already was.

Nick shuddered hard, wrestling with Andy's jeans to get him free as well. "Fuckin' dammit!" he cursed lowly. "Andy, help..."

Andy whimpered and lifted his hips up, pushing his pants and boxers down past his knees. He choked back a cry when he felt his cock brush against Nick's.

Nick made a slightly strangled sound, reaching down to brush his fingers lightly over Andy's length. It had only been a few weeks since he'd last touched Andy like this, but it seemed like forever...

Inhaling deeply, struggling to control his breathing, Nick lowered himself against Andy, trapping their cocks between their bellies, side-by-side. Rolling his hips against Andy's, Nick lowered his mouth to Andy's once more, kissing him deeply.

Andy let out a soft moan into Nick's mouth as his body broke out in goose bumps. He could do this forever...the feel of Nick over him, moving against him... "So good," he whispered against Nick's lips.

Nick nodded, whimpering almost helplessly as he moved harder against Andy, the heat of their bodies and the pressure holding their cocks together and the friction of his movements almost too much to bear... It wasn't as good as being inside Andy's body, or Andy's mouth, but right here, right now, it was fuckin' heavenly.

Andy groaned as he arched up into Nick. "Hope you have something to clean us up with," he choked out, getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Sure do..." Nick rumbled lowly, his breaths getting shorter and quicker as his movements intensified. "...'S'called my tongue..."

Andy's body flushed and he shuddered at Nick's answer. "Jesus, fuck... Gonna come," he whispered.

"...Do it..." Nick growled, shoving a hand between them to grab Andy's cock. He buried his face against Andy's neck, nipping sharply at his skin. "I wanna feel you pulsin' an'throbbin' in my hand...your come mixin' with mine between us..." Nick paused, his breath catching slightly in his throat. "Then I wanna lick your body clean...Jesus, Andy...do it..."

Andy arched up violently into Nick's hand, shuddering as his come spilled out between them, coating both their stomachs and Nick's hand.

Nick snarled softly in triumph, his own come mixing with Andy's between them, before he slumped down on top of Andy, fighting for breath.

Andy opened his eyes and threaded his hands into Nick's hair, pulling him in for a hard kiss. "God, I missed you."

Nick grinned breathlessly back. "Same here, Skibby...same here."

Andy smiled and trailed his hand down Nick's face with a soft, contented sigh. "Now, what's this about you cleaning us up?" he said, grinning wickedly.

"Mmmm..." Nick murmured, straddling Andy's thighs again. Bracing his free hand alongside Andy's chest, he raised his other hand up to his mouth, slowly licking his palm and every finger clean. With laughter dancing in his eyes, he crouched down and shifted back, kissing down Andy's clothed chest to his bare stomach, immediately putting his tongue to work.

Andy shuddered as he watched Nick. When he thought that he wouldn't be able to take anymore, he yanked Nick up and kissed him hard, licking into his mouth to taste both of them mixed together on his tongue.

Nick laughed softly into Andy's mouth, cupping the other man's cheeks gently between his palms. "I love driving you crazy, Skib..." he murmured against Andy's lips, smiling.

Andy nodded. "Mmm, you do a damn good job of it," he whispered. "Think we should get going...?"

"Yeah...you're probably right..." Nick sighed, working his boxers and jeans back into place. "You can stay back here an'sleep for a bit," Nick whispered, brushing a soft kiss across Andy's lips. "Still got a little ways t'go, and I'm gonna take my time, now..."

Andy pulled Nick back down to him and closed his eyes, hugging him gently. "I think that I will just...hold you like this for a little bit, first."

"...I think I can handle that..." Nick murmured, closing his eyes and burying his face against Andy's neck.

Andy let out a breath and relaxed into Nick's arms. "Glad you're home... I had to get away..." he whispered into his ear.

"Whenever you need it, Andy; you know that..." Nick murmured softly, propping his head up on a fist, running his fingers lightly through Andy's sweat-dampened hair.

Andy sighed and nodded. "Yeah...just had to wait till there was a break in recording." He leaned into Nick's touch and swallowed hard, trying to push back emotions that he wasn't even going to attempt to figure out.

Nick nodded slowly, studying Andy's face as he continued to run his fingers through Andy's hair. "Well, I'm glad you came..." he said softly, a smirk playing about his lips at his mild joke.

Andy snorted softly and shook his head. "Me too...and I have a feeling I'm not done for the night yet, huh?" he grinned.

Nick grinned back wickedly, touching the tip of Andy's nose with his finger. "Nope."


End file.
